1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable pedal system, and more particularly, to a pedal system which can be adjusted according to a driver's body condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
For several decades, automobile producers and designers have taken interest in ergonomic aspects of automobiles to accommodate drivers of different body sizes. In an effort to accommodate drivers of different sizes, they have designed automobile controllers (such as a steering wheel) to be adjustable. In addition, they have recognized that all vehicle controllers operated by drivers are very important in terms of ergonomics and safety.
Control pedals are typically provided in a vehicle and foot-operated by the driver. Separate control pedals are provided for operating brakes and an accelerator. When the vehicle has a manual transmission, a third control pedal is provided for operating a transmission clutch. A front seat of the vehicle is typically mounted on tracks so that the seat is forwardly and rearwardly adjustable along the tracks. However, the technology of moving the front seat along the tracks is not sufficient to accommodate drivers of various sizes. Therefore, a technology which can adjust positions of the control pedals according to drivers of various sizes is required. This technology is called an adjustable pedal system.
Generally, pedal systems include pendent-type pedal systems which are used in passenger cars and floor-mounting-type pedal systems which are used in large vehicles such as buses.
In a floor-mounting-type pedal system, in particular, a rail is often installed at a lower end of a pedal to control the position of the pedal. Thus, a large space is required for the pedal system in a vehicle. In addition, since separate operating structures are needed for a brake pedal and an accelerator pedal, the structure of the pedal system becomes complicated, and the cost of the pedal system is increased.